Princes and Princesses
by yellow 14
Summary: A Barbie Princess Charm School story. Isla muses about the one that she loves


Disclaimer: Do I own any of these characters? No, I'm just having a bit of fun.

AN: Having been persuaded to watch this film (Barbie, Princess Charm School) by Sokai (I recommend that you give her story a look, she is an exceptional author.) a plot bunny has taken root.

When Isla was first told that she was going to Guardania to Princess Charm School, she felt her stomach plummet to her feet and her mouth go dry. She always knew that it was going to happen, but it always seemed so far away.

_But I'm not like other princesses, what if they hate me?_

When she met Miss Privet on her first day, Isla was intimidated by her poise and grace. It seemed impossible to Isla that SHE could ever be so poised.

_Who would look at me the way I looked up at her?_

Isla's personal fairy assistant is a wonderfully suited to her, as dedicated to music as she is and soon the two of them are making music and spinning new tracks. Being at Princess Charm School is rather like being plugged into an electric socket as far as her musical muse is concerned.

_I know deep down why but I'll never tell_

Hadley wants to listen to her tunes, but Isla is far to embarrassed and far too shy to share them. It's not that she thinks that Hadley would take the mickey (the sports mad girl is really good fun to be with) but Isla wants them to be perfect when she finally lets anyone listen to them.

Especially a special someone, someone who makes my stomach tumble happily when she looks at me. And I couldn't stand the looks I would get if I revealed my inspiration.

Walking with a book balanced on her head comes easily to Isla, much to her surprise. Her mind tends to wonder and she ends up humming as she walks. She doesn't even realise until Dame Devon pulls her up on it.

_But my mind is busy thinking about someone else, isn't it? And revealing who scares me even more than Dame Devon ever does._

Her other roommate Blair, the scholarship girl training to be a lady-in-waiting, is a clutz and Isla accidentally reveals a part of her music when she knocks a football at her. Then again, Hadley did catch her off guard by kicking a football at her, so it's not like it was really Blair's fault. And Blair is certainly a nice person, even if she does keep having run-ins with Delancy Devon.

_I wouldn't mind having run-ins with a certain someone else if only to have them talk to me_

Ballroom dancing was definitely Isla's favourite class though, the way it made wonderful patterns and still had an edge of creativity to it. It was a lot like music in that respect. And what other class actually PLAYED music in the background?

_But that doesn't explain why I have butterflies in my stomach every time I go in, does it?_

When Blair fixed their uniforms, making them look better than ever, Isla loved the results and so did Hadley. It made her look so beautiful and stylish and it didn't even break any rules!

_Would it help someone else notice me?_

When Blair ran from the class crying, Isla narrowly avoided running after her.

_But I almost wished that the one who makes my stomach fill with butterflies would look at me like that. At least that way I'd know they cared._

Delancy's help was unexpected to say the least. Isla had always written her off as a spoilt little brat who only cared about herself. It was amazing how wrongly a person could be judged.

_A lot like me then though I would never tell._

Getting to the graduation ceremony in time was nothing short of a miracle. Most of the people there probably thought that Delancy had gone mad, or was playing some kind of joke. But thanks to her stalling, all three girls made it in time. And when Delancy held the crown and put it on Blair's head that was a moment for the history books.

_Wouldn't I love someone else to put a crown on MY head, just to feel their touch?_

At the graduation party, Isla finally revealed her tracks to the school. And everyone loved them, dancing the evening away to her tracks. After all the things that had happened, being scared to play her tracks didn't seem so scary.

_But I didn't play those little love ballads, the ones I composed in private, to scared to let anyone even know I were composing let alone SHARE!_

For Isla, returning home is a bittersweet experience. It's good to be home and she's glad to see her mother, father and four younger, more glamorous sisters. On the flip side, she's so busy with her royal duties that she rarely has time for her music and she misses her friends and even the Academy.

_But most of all I miss being in close proximity to the one I love, the one I've been crushing on since I first met her. The hopelessly beautiful, perfect woman. Because Princesses are supposed to marry Princes, that's how the stories go. You're not supposed to dream of marrying a princess in all but name._

Eventually, many years later, Isla marries her prince, a charming young man named Prince Edwards. All of her old friends are at the ceremony and Isla herself feels beautiful in her dress. The prince himself is a charming and friendly young man, with eyes only for her.

_It's a shame that he isn't the one I've always dreamed of._

On the dance floor, the lessons she had at Charm School pay off. On the floor, Isla is graceful and smooth and her partner is equally so. But it's not him I want to dance with, it's someone else. Four years later and scandal erupts as the royal couple are shaken by Prince Edwards affair with a busty young dancer. He comes back to Isla, pleading for her forgiveness and despite her misgivings she does. But whenever he kisses her, a little voice at the back of her mind says that he's still thinking of the other woman.

_It's not like I am any better._

A year later and Isla is alone with Miss Privet in the first time since Charm School and that's when it happens. Isla couldn't say why she did it, but she had no intention of KISSING Miss Privet.

_And it was better than I imagined._

Her husband has a string of affairs with various women and Isla finally divorces him. But she never mentions the fact that she had her own affair. How can something so wrong feel so right? When she finally comes out of the closet, her friends smile and applaud her. Hadley knew all along of course. But to the press, the story is a scandal and they pore over every detail.

_But who cares what they think, I love her and always have._

AN: Yes, I know that it's femmslash in Barbie, but it's not explicit in it's portrayal. And although this wasn't my first choice of pairing, it did bite me pretty hard.


End file.
